


Anyone But You {Ambrollins}

by HeavierThanHeaven



Category: Dean Ambrose - Fandom, Seth Rollins - Fandom, ambrollins - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, WWE - Freeform, ambrollins - Freeform, dean ambrose - Freeform, roman reigns - Freeform, seth rollins - Freeform, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavierThanHeaven/pseuds/HeavierThanHeaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth wakes up on the morning after a party he doesn't remember. The house is trashed and he has hickeys on his neck. But who are they from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hangover

Seth's P.O.V

~~

I groaned as I sat up in bed. What happened last night? A pounding in my head answered. Various broken objects and misplaced items marked the path where I had stumbled to my bed after the party last night. Sighing, I stood up and made my way downstairs.

I switched the kettle on and leaned back onto the counter behind me. Red cups and glass bottles covered the room. I kicked an empty beer bottle and watched it roll across the tiled floor.

Last night was a blur; Roman's 18th. Dean and I had promised him a memorable night, unfortunately it was unlikely that any of us would in fact remember it.

I grabbed a couple of paracetamol from the cupboard above me and dry swallowed them before pouring steaming water over the coffee granules. Carefully avoiding the litter on the floor, I took my drink and walked to the sofa.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket. Half a dozen notifications were listed on the screen.

\- thanks again man, last night was crazy! remember to wear a scarf today to cover up the evidence on your neck! ;) - Roman

The evidence on my neck? I looked up from my phone, more than confused from the text from Roman. My hand raised to my neck and I ran my fingers across it. I flinched when I reached a spot of sensitive skin.

Clicking onto the camera on my phone, I held it up on the front view.

"Oh, shit." I hissed through my teeth. A trail of hickeys were visible on the right side of my neck. Who were those from?! What the hell happened last night?!

Sighing, I returned to my phone.

\- Yo, awesome party last night, you comin' out today? Text me back brotha - Dean

A smile grew on my face as I replied to Dean's message.

\- Sure, I gotta try and clean this place up a bit first tho. I can't remember a thing from last night. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? -

There were a couple of other messages from other people thanking me for the party which I'd probably reply to later today. Meanwhile, I threw my phone away from me and sank back into the chair.

God, I needed to find out who gave me those hickeys. My mind raced as I desperately tried to replay last night's events.

Dean and Roman had arrived first. Neville and his crew appeared soon after those guys, followed by Brie and her friends. At one point Cena's squad crashed the party with a car load of beer.

Understandably, everything after that was a blur. I gave up and rose to my feet. Perhaps Roman and Dean remember more of what happened. I made a mental note of asking them later today.

I grabbed a black bin bag and began stuffing all of the rubbish into it. The whole house was trashed. It was going to take ages to clean. I picked up my phone and pulled up Roman's number. After a couple of rings, he picked up.

"And so he lives!" Roman bellowed through the phone.

" 'Lives' isn't the word I'd use." I rubbed my hand over my eyes. Roman laughed through the phone and Dean's voice could be heard in the background. Romans voice was muffled as he replied to Dean.

"Dean says that you can never invite Orton to one of your parties ever again. I doubt you remember his and Dean's little disagreement?" Roman huffed.

"Disagreement? Lemme guess, Orton has a black eye and a couple broken ribs." I smiled down the phone, stretching and yawning.

"A broken nose and a fractured wrist, but you were close." Roman laughed. Dean's justifications could be heard quietly through the phone. "Yes Dean, I'm sure Randy did deserve to spend the night in A and E. Any ways, Seth, you want us to call over and help clean up?"

"That would be great thanks. That's if you can get through the front door. I'm fucking swimming through trash here." I moaned, earning a laugh from Roman.

"See you in ten." The call cut off and I placed it on the kitchen counter. I took a gulp of my still steaming coffee. Time to clean this place up.


	2. Who?

Seth's P.O.V.

~~

A low roar sounded from the drive way of the house, notifying me that Roman and Dean had arrived. The front door swung open and the two hungover boys strode into the living room.

"Hey!" Roman walked across to me, patting me forcefully on the back. I winced and forced a smile. "Dude, we gotta have another party like that. It was awesome!" 

I huffed and fell back onto the sofa, soon joined by Dean.  
"I think I need a couple of weeks to recover from last night." I ran my hand over my neck and tensed when my fingers ran over the bruised area. 

Dean turned his head to look at me and then quickly looked away. He cleared his throat and leaned forward.  
"So, we gonna get this house clean or what?" He spoke enthusiastically. Roman eyed him suspiciously before leaning down to grab a bag.

I watched as Dean rose to his feet and grabbed handfuls of crushed cans and shoved them into the bag Roman was holding. He glanced over and briefly made eye contact with me before he smiled and quickly looked away. 

Did he know something I didn't? Maybe he wasn't that drunk at the party after all. I stood up and began clearing the table of rubbish. 

"So, Dean. What'd you think of the party last night?" I watched him carefully for his reaction. He stopped and straightened himself up, making eye contact with me again.

He ruffled the back of his hair with his hand and nodded surely.  
"Yeah, it was pretty cool. I, uh, don't remember much but..." He smirked and returned to cleaning. 

"Yeah, me either." I laughed before turning to Roman. "What 'bout you, Ro, did you enjoy your party?" I smiled as excitement grew on Roman's face.

"It was so good, man, you guys shouldn't have gotten so pissed. I wish you could remember it." Roman knocked Dean's shoulder with the back of his hand, "At one point, I walked into the bathroom and Bayley and Paige were making out." 

Roman bit his bottom lip and nodded his head slowly. Dean and I laughed simultaneously.   
Roman's eyes flickered to my neck.  
"So, you remember who gave you those?" He half-smiled with an eyebrow raised. Dean glanced up to hear my answer.

I shook my head and reached to cover my neck with my hand. Roman laughed lowly.  
"I have no idea who you hooked up with. Every girl there left with somebody else." He smirked.

I felt my cheeks burn up. I had vague memories of it happening but I was nowhere near remembering who it was.

"I'm gonna grab a drink." Dean's voice broke my train of thought as he side-stepped me to walk to the kitchen.

Roman watched him leave the room before his eyes flickered back to me.

"Is he okay?" He whispered.

I shrugged my shoulders,  
"I think so. Maybe he's just really hungover, you know how Dean is with alcohol and parties." 

Roman chuckled and tied a knot in the bin bag.  
"Yeah, you're probably right."

~~

-the night before-

The house was rapidly filling up with people, most of whom I hadn't invited. Dean probably posted an open invitation somewhere.

The door bursted open and John Cena and Randy Orton paraded through, carrying box loads of beer each. The house roared in reply, welcoming the two.

A large group made up of rugby and football players made their way into the house, grabbing bottles of alcohol from the tables. I sighed and scanned the room for someone I recognised.

A bottle was thrusted in my hand. 

"Heyy... Seth!" A familiar voice slurred. I looked up to find Neville smiling at me, clearly drunk.

"Hey, Neville, how're you holding up?" I smiled back, patting him on the chest. 

"This party is awesome!" He raised a can in the air and was answered by a few cheers from nearby drunks. 

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Have you seen Dean or Roman?" I pulled the lid off of the bottle Neville had given me. I was already feeling tipsy and the party had been going for less than an hour.

Neville scrunched up his face and scanned the room.  
"Nah, sorry bud. Last time I saw Dean he was hanging around the kitchen. But that was like..." He held up his hand and began counting on his fingers, "That was like a while ago."

I sighed and rested my hand on his shoulder.  
"What would I do without you Neville. Thank you for your help."

Neville smiled triumphantly and nodded his head before turning back to the alcohol table and grabbing another can.

I laughed and started walking up the stairs to the bathroom. Once I reached the door, I paused. Moaning and kissing could be heard from inside.

I raised my hands and backed away from the bathroom. I'll just leave whoever that is to it, I thought.

Sighing, I turned the handle to my bedroom and stepped inside. The room was pitch black. My hand moved to flick on the light but I was pulled aside before I had the chance. The door closed behind me.

"Hey, what the-" I protested as I was pressed up against the wall.

The person in front of me breathed heavily into my face, smelling strongly of alcohol.

"Finally Seth, I've been waiting ages." 

~~~


	3. Remembering

Seth's P.O.V

\--  
-the night before-

"Finally, Seth, I've been waiting ages."   
A voice whispered harshly into my ear. I struggled against their grip, but was held firmly against the wall. 

"This moment right here... I've been waiting for this moment for god knows how long. After all that time of..." Their voice trailed off as their rough hands grasped my waist and pushed my hair over my shoulder, "All that time of wanting, lusting over you and not being able to take what was right in front of me..." 

The voice was familiar. I knew who it was but I couldn't believe it- I chose not to believe it. I breathed in sharply and placed a hand on the chest of the figure before me.

"Yeah, all that time has built up a hunger inside of me Seth. I need you." They growled at me, the smell of alcohol thick in the air.

I squirmed from their hold and reached for the light switch beside me. Light flooded the room as I squinted my eyes. The outline of a man slowly formed in front of me.

"What's wrong, Seth? Couldn't recognise your best friend's voice?" Dean slurred. My mouth hung open as I tried to comprehend what had just happened. Dean ran his tongue over his bottom lip and looked me up and down.

"The whole 'pitch black room' thing was fun but yeah I agree, I'd much rather be able to look at you. Love the outfit by the way." Dean titled his head to the side and stroked his chin thoughtfully. He stepped towards me and grabbed the material of my shirt.

Taking it in his fist, he pulled me forward until my face was inches from his. He bit his tongue as he stared at my mouth.

"D-Dean-" I stuttered. He quickly silenced me by pressing his lips against mine. I watched him with wide eyes until they unwillingly closed. Dean breathed heavily into the kiss and shoved his tongue inside my mouth, taking full control.

He kept me close by holding the back of my neck with one of his large hands. The other ran down my back and across my hips, until he grabbed my crotch forcefully.

I groaned and he pulled away momentarily. He tilted his head back slowly and moved his hand, rubbing me through my jeans. I began to protest but leaned against the wall behind me, defeated. He grinned mischievously.

"Y'know Randy Orton?" Dean spoke off topic as moved to press himself against me. His mouth was right against my ear, "I was talking to him earlier... He was asking if you were gay." 

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.   
Dean laughed lowly.  
"I told him you were straight. Not because I believed you were straight of course. I guess I'm just an overly jealous person- anyway. He went on to talk about all of these obscene fantasies he had about you. So I pulled him out in front the house and beat the shit outta him."

Dean doubled over in laughter before standing back up. He flashed a smile and then turned solemn.  
"He deserved it."

I watched in awe and shock as Dean spoke, unsure how to react. He was right, I was gay. Though I hadn't told anyone so wasn't sure how he'd found out. My mind raced as I took in what was happening.

My best friend, Dean. He liked me? And now we were in my bedroom and he was feeling me up and kissing me? I had never thought of Dean like this but that was before we were in this situation.

I moved my hands in an attempt to cover my obvious boner. Dean noticed and laughed loudly. 

"Aw, Seth. I'm flattered." He joked as I felt my cheeks turn red. He moved closer again and pressed his lips against my jawline. "Better be careful with fuckers like Randy Orton around. I should probably leave my mark, y'know? Make sure everyone knows that you're... Off the market." 

He turned his head and kissed roughly at my neck. I moaned and my hands raised to grab his shoulder and his hair. His stubble grazed my neck as he smiled widely at my reaction.

"You're so innocent and nervous, Seth. We'll have to do something about that." He whispered. I felt a tightness growing between my legs. Dean took a step forward and pressed his thigh firmly against my crotch. 

He continued to bite and suck at the skin on my neck and slowly moved down to mark my collarbones and shoulders. I thought of the trouble I'd have hiding these but there was no way I was going to stop him. 

His hands began to lift my shirt and he ran his fingers over my moderately visible abs. I tensed and turned my head when a voice sounded from the top of the stairs.

"Seth!" Roman bellowed down the hall. 

"For fuck's sake." Dean whispered harshly as he pulled me from the wall and pushed me onto my bed. I gasped before landing carefully on the mattress.   
Dean pointed a finger at me,  
"You're asleep."

The door almost flew off of it's hinges as I squeezed my eyes shut and allowed my arm to hang limply off of the bed.  
"Hey Roman. How's the party?" Dean spoke casually. Roman's footsteps grew louder as he approached the bed. His hands shoved me, rolling me onto my back. I stifled a laugh and remained limp. 

"Blackout drunk, the dumb fucker." Dean laughed convincingly. Roman joined him and returned to the door.

"Ah, I was just gonna ask if you guys wanted to join a game of beer pong. Reigning champions remember?" Roman's smile was audible. 

"Sure, I'll play." Dean strode towards the door. At the last moment, I opened my eyes and watched Dean look over his shoulder. He winked and smiled with his tongue between his teeth.

"See you tomorrow." He spoke softly before flicking the lights off and closing the door.

~~~


	4. Car Ride

Seth's P.O.V

~~

I stood up from the sofa, a cold sweat forming on my forehead. I remembered everything. It was Dean. Dean had kissed me the night of Roman's party.

Running my hand through my hair, I stood up. Dean liked me? I found myself smiling at the thought and shook my head. I had another ten minutes until Dean and Roman were picking me up to drive to some new restaurant.

I raced up the stairs to my room.  
I'd reached to tie my hair up in a bun but decided to let it hang loose, to cover the fading hickeys which covered my neck. The thought of Dean's mouth and hands all over my body made me shudder.

I couldn't think about my friend like that. Not that it had stopped him from trying anything. Sighing, I yanked a clean shirt over my head. 

It was growing dark outside. The moon was visible in the sky and the lights of hundreds of houses lit up the skyline. I admired the scenery until the sharp beep of a car horn caught my attention. 

Roman's sleek, black car pulled up in the drive. I waved a hand out the window and ran to the front door, swinging it open and locking it behind me. Roman and Dean occupied the two front seats and so I crawled into the back.

"Evening." Dean smirked through the side mirror.   
I flashed a smile back and fastened my belt,  
"Hey." 

Roman eyed us both curiously but shook it off.  
"I'm not exactly sure where this place is, but according to Cena, it'll be worth it once we get there." 

Dean nodded slowly and tapped the dashboard rhythmically.  
"Let's get going' then." 

I leaned my head on the headrest behind me and watched Dean from the side. He had a small smile on his face as he gazed out of the car. His head turned sideways and he glanced at me cautiously. He bit his tongue and looked away, holding back a smile. That fucker.

~

An hour later and we were still driving. Roman swore we weren't far away now, but he'd been saying that repeatedly for twenty minutes. 

"Hey, Ro, can't you put a heater on or something? It's freezing back here." I whined, rubbing my bare arms frantically. Roman glared through the rear view mirror.

"Quit complaining. There's a blanket behind you. Use that." He barked. I smiled at his snappiness and reached behind my head. My hand pressed against a thick material and I yanked it forward enthusiastically. I wrapped it around myself and my teeth chattered. 

Dean caught my eye in the side mirror. 

"God knows how much longer we'll be driving, I'm goin' in the back for a nap." Dean spoke suddenly. He leaned between the two front seats, knocking Roman's arm. The car swerved and Roman gasped.

"Christ, Dean! Watch your fat ass!" He bellowed. Dean glared over his shoulder and I laughed loudly. Dean's expression softened as he shuffled onto the back seat.

He pulled the blanket up and wiggled under it, moving it around his shoulders and stretching his legs in front of him. I dared a glance at him and was met by two piercing eyes through the darkness. 

The scene brought back powerful de ja vu from the party the other night and I shifted in my seat. Dean cleared his throat and breathed in deeply. 

After several more minutes of driving in silence, Dean repositioned himself. He slid closer to me. I watched him from the corner of my eye. He pulled the blanket further up past his shoulders. 

I decided to ignore his movements and focus on looking out for this goddamn restaurant. I glanced out the window until I felt a hand snake up my upper thigh.

I tensed and sat up straight. Roman looked over his shoulder.  
"You okay, Seth?" He raised an eyebrow. I coughed and rubbed my beard.  
"Yeah, I'm good. J-Just cold." I lied.

I looked across at Dean who was more than amused at my reaction. He slipped his hand to the waistband of my pants, playing with it and teasing me. I grabbed his forearm warily, but it only seemed to speed him up.

His hand dove into my trousers, grabbing roughly through my underwear. I attempted to steady my breathing and remain neutral due to the fact that Roman was sat less than a meter away.

Dean's fingers traced my growing hardness. I pressed my hips forward in need of more contact. He laughed lowly. After being interrupted at the party, I was definitely in need of some alone time with Dean. Key word being alone.

I was conflicted between making sure Roman wasn't aware of what was happening and focusing on Dean's hand movements. He continued to forcefully grab and press against me through my underwear. I let out a small whimper and moved my head to lean against the window beside me.

Dean's tongue darted to between his teeth as he smiled in triumph. I glared at him and took a shaky breath. The car took a sharp turn and pulled to a stop.

"Finally!" Roman sighed, opening the door and stepping outside of the car. My head shot up to look at Dean. He retrieved his hand and looked up in mock sadness. He pouted,  
"Sorry, Sethie. I guess we're outta time again." He whispered. 

"N-No-" I started before Dean reached for the door handle. I grasped at his forearm and looked helplessly at my boner. Dean's eyes flickered to my crotch. He chuckled. 

"Maybe next time."

~~~


	5. An Evening Out

Seth's P.O.V

~~

I awkwardly followed Roman and Dean into the restaurant, failing an attempt to cover my arousal which was blatant between my legs. I mentally cursed Dean. Yet again he'd gotten me into a state like this without finishing the job.

It was dark out and yellow-tinted street lights lit up the empty street. The restaurant was along side several other take-aways and closed convenience stores. My breath was unsteady as I stalked inside the building.

"You alright, Seth? You're... Walking weirdly." Roman took a step back and scanned me from head to toe. I held my hands in front of my crotch as unsuspiciously as I could. Dean was visible from the corner of my eye, pulling that stupid smirking face he does.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little stiff from the car ride is all." I rolled my shoulder around and sighed. Dean ran his hand under his chin.

"You do look a little stiff." Dean raised an eyebrow before turning back to the front of the restaurant. I gritted my teeth and tried to prevent myself lashing out at him.

A middle-aged man in a bow tie and apron approached. He grabbed three menus from a counter beside him and forced an almost sarcastic smile.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Table for three?" He titled his head as he spoke.

"Uh, yeah please." Dean spoke first. The man nodded surely and paced away, expecting us to follow. Dean stared around the restaurant, unaware. Roman shoved his shoulder, knocking him a further meter or so into the restaurant.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, gaining the attention of several families. Roman pointed towards the waiter who was now at the other end of the restaurant. "Oh, shit, sorry." Dean spoke, oblivious to the young children near him. Their parents glared up at me.

I followed Roman and Dean down the rows of tables after apologising to the family. Finally, we were all seated. We all scanned the menus in silence. Unwillingly, I glanced up at Dean. He was already staring at me.

I scowled and slowly shook my head. Dean laughed silently, pulling the menu in front of his face. Sighing, I did the same.

The same waiter re-appeared with three tall glasses of water. He thanked us as he placed one in front of each of us and ran back through some double doors which read, 'Staff Only'.

"I would eat anything right now, I am so hungry." Roman leaned back in his chair, stretching and yawning. "Maybe I'll get the steak. What do you guys want?"

I swallowed hard and tried to concentrate on the list of meals before me.   
"I might have the, uh... I might have the steak as well." I decided, placing the laminated paper down on the clothed table. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and pulled at my jeans. Dean noticed and smiled widely.

"I will have the..." His eyes fell to the menu once again, "Br...Bratwurst?" He scrunched his nose up in confusion. 

"The what?" Roman turned his head and glanced at him sideways. My face dropped. I picked up my water and began gulping it down, previously unaware of my dehydration. 

"I don't know how to pronounce that. But the description says it's some kind of sausage." He carefully placed the menu in front of him, on the table. "And that sounds like something I'd like, so." 

I breathed sharply and spluttered on my drink, spilling the water everywhere. Roman jolted and turned to watch me struggle. Dean let out a howling laughter and leaned over the table. I coughed several more times before grabbing a napkin and wiping my soaked shirt. 

I'd managed to grab the attention of the entire room, and even some chef's through the glass of the 'Staff Only' door. Dean recovered from his laughing fit as I got to my feet.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I wheezed, pointing over my shoulder before practically running there. My cheeks were burning. I was getting really tired of Dean already and whatever was happening between us had been going on for about two days. 

The bathroom door closed quietly behind me as I walked into the empty bathroom. I glanced up at myself in the mirror. 

My shirt was soaked as were parts of my jeans. I was going to end up murdering Dean before we actually got anywhere that didn't leave me frustrated and embarrassed.

Handfuls of paper towels later and I was merely damp rather than soaked. I decided I may as well go to the toilet whilst I was in here and so I turned on my heels to lock the door.

It swung open before I reached it and Dean strode in with his hands in his pockets. He stopped short when he caught sight of me. I jumped behind him and turned the lock.

His eyes were wide when I turned back around. I grabbed the collar of his jacket and shoved him up against the wall behind him.

"I swear to God, Dean, finish me off right now or I'll grab your dick and leave you with a boner, see how you like it." I growled aggressively in his ear. He had an incredulous expression on his face when I pulled back far enough to observe him.

His mouth hung open slightly and his hair had fallen down to partly cover his eyes. His gaze fell down slightly to look at my crotch. His mouth clamped shut and he raised his eyebrows to lock eyes with me again.

"Now there's the side of Seth I was tryna bring out." He half smiled. In one motion he yanked down my pants and underwear. I sighed and grabbed his upper arm.

He tilted his head back slightly to look down at me. He stood extremely close and grabbed my length in his hand.   
"I was kinda doin' you a favour, if you really think about it," He spoke seductively at me whilst pulsing and moving him hand rhythmically, "Because when the build-up to something is dragged out, the end result is much more... Pleasurable."

I called out as he tightened his grip. His hand reached up to cup my face and his thumb pressed harshly down on the inside of my mouth. He stuck his lips out and mimed 'shh', motioning his head to the door. 

He stuck his tongue out slightly and narrowed his eyes as he watched my contorted expression.  
"Fuck, Dean." I groaned quietly, supporting myself on the wall behind him and by grasping at his waist. He chuckled lowly and moved quicker again.

My stomach knotted. My head fell back and I reached up to grab Dean's hair. I yanked at it as Dean's eyebrows furrowed, watching me orgasm. My knees almost buckled beneath me, but he wrapped an arm around my waist to support me.

I caught my breath and steadied myself. Dean stepped back, clearly happy with himself.

"Do I get a thank y-" He started. I stepped towards him and took his face in both of my hands, pressing my mouth against his and silencing him. He staggered back, grabbing my waist to steady us both. One hand remained on my waist as the other tangled in my hair.

I breathed into the kiss and Dean smiled. I slowly pulled back and opened my eyes. Dean's piercing blue eyes locked with mine. A smile grew across his face as he glanced at the floor and then back up.

"Roman's probably wondering what we're doing. Why don't you..." He titled his head and motioned to the state I was in, "Clean yourself up and then join us."

I huffed and zipped my pants back up, turning to the sink.  
"See you soon, Seth." He smiled warmly again before disappearing. The door closed softly and I looked into the mirror. A goofy smile was plastered across my face but I didn't care.

He was an idiot. But, God, I loved him.

~~~


	6. Sleepover

Seth's P.O.V

~~~

After the scene in the bathroom, Roman obviously had his questions. Dean had created a convincing story about how the cleaners would not allow us inside before they had finished their job, causing us to spend ten minutes 'waiting to get in'.

How easily he spurted the lies made me wonder how many times he'd lied to me whilst I soaked them up absentmindedly. Nevertheless, the rest of the meal went smoothly.

The food was up to the standard Cena had promised. We had all left the restaurant satisfied and tired.

"You staying over tonight, Seth?" Roman called over his shoulder from the front seat of the car.  
I glanced up from my phone,  
"Hm? Oh, yeah, sure!" 

Dean smiled warmly and caught my eye awkwardly. He bounced in his seat and jabbed a button on the dashboard. An unrecognisable song blasted extremely loudly from the speakers, shocking all of us.

Dean's hands flew to his ears as he let out a noise half way between a laugh and a scream. My eyes creased at his adorable reaction as I gritted my teeth. Roman jerked about as he tried to cover his ears, turn the radio off and drive the car at the same time. 

The car screeched to a halt at a desolate bus stop and soon the radio fell silent. Roman breathed heavily whilst glaring at Dean.

"I'm going to murder you if you don't end up getting us all killed first." Roman spoke hauntingly quietly.

Dean's eyes were extremely wide as he glanced between me and Roman, a shocked smile plastered on his face. His chest rose and fell as he laughed silently.

"I didn't know it was going to be that loud! Let me put it back on and turn it down-" Dean spoke breathlessly, reaching for the radio. 

"No!" Roman and I yelled simultaneously. Roman's arm shot out as he grabbed Dean's hand.

"Fuck!" Dean scowled as he yanked his arm away from Roman's strong grip, rubbing his wrist soothingly. Roman let his head fall forward onto the steering wheel.

"No radio. Now can I continue driving home without fearing for my life?" He spoke lowly. Dean fell back into his seat, mumbling something inaudible.

~~

The car pulled up to Roman's large house, slowing into the driveway. We all stumbled into the dark house, somewhat recovered from the commotion Dean caused on the way here. Roman threw his hand against the light switch, illuminating the bottom floor of the open house.

Dean strode in as if the house were his own, kicking off his shoes and throwing himself on the leather couch. Roman smirked at his confidence and made his way into the kitchen. He swung open the fridge and pulled a six-pack of beer out.

I pulled one from the plastic divider and pushed down the tab, releasing a crack and a fizz. Dean's head shot up from behind the couch. I smiled and grabbed another, throwing it in his direction. 

His hand shot up and caught it before he swiftly opened it, gulping down its contents. Within seconds, the can was crushed in his fist and thrown onto the coffee table. I glanced down at my still half-full can and shook my head. 

Roman dived over the back of the sofa and landed beside Dean.  
"What do you guys wanna do or watch?" Roman asked, opening a beer.

I strode over to couch and fell back onto it.  
"I don't mind." I shrugged. Roman looked at Dean for ideas. Dean's eyes wandered around the room before resting beneath the television set. His face lit up.

I watched with a small smile as Dean shot across the room, grabbing a DVD and holding it up high.  
"Fast and Furious!" He spoke exasperatedly. Roman chuckled at his enthusiasm and motioned towards the DVD player.  
"Go on then."

~~

An hour or so into the film, Roman's head was lolling on his shoulders. Dean and I periodically glanced over at him, eager for the moment he fell asleep and anxious for how the other would act once he did.

Dean had cunningly turned the volume of the movie down to almost zero to persuade Roman to fall asleep.   
"I'm gonna get changed." Dean whispered as he passed me on his way out of the room. I tilted my head back in acknowledgement.

In attempt to actually follow the storyline of the film, I turned my attention to the glaring screen which lit up the dark room. I'd never seen the 'Fast And Furious' series, but I knew that they were one of Dean's favourites. 

I allowed my mind to wander, quickly giving up on the film. I pictured Dean. I remembered the kiss in the bathroom of the restaurant. I remembered the feeling of his lips on mine, his hand in my hair and on my waist.

In the memory, my senses seemed so vivid. His astoundingly blue eyes were so clear in my head. I recalled how his hair fell messily yet perfectly in front of his face. I could retell exactly how his mouth curved to smile at me and how his eyes traced the patterns on the floor as he blushed after our kiss.

Something hitting the side of my face quite literally knocked the thought out of my head. I recovered and shot a glare at the source of the attack.

Dean stood sheepishly in the doorframe, carrying a stack of pillows and folded blankets taller than himself. He wore a pair of dark grey tracksuit bottoms and a loose white shirt.

"Daydreaming about me no doubt?" He whispered as he approached me. How'd he guess? I thought to myself.

"You wish." I lied, smirking. He stumbled over to Roman and dropped a couple of pillows beside him and wrapped a duvet around his shoulders. Dean acted all tough but really, he was extremely soft.

He effortlessly shifted the coffee table across the room with his foot and released his grip on the rest of the blankets. They fell in a heap in the middle of the floor. He studied them for a minute or so and then shifted his eyes to me.

I sighed and smiled, crawling off of the chair and in amongst the pile on the floor. Dean followed, shifting a blanket and pulling it over himself. I pushed myself across the floor slightly until my head was level with his. His features flashed different colours with the light from the television. His eyes creased.

"Sorry for teasing you so much." His voice was raspy and hoarse. Goosebumps raised on my arms.

"I wouldn't worry about it." I whispered across to him, "I'll get you back." My reply gained a low laugh. His eyes flickered side to side slightly as he carefully observed my eyes. After a minute or so, the T.V switched itself off and the room fell dark. 

Roman's snoring was the only sound. I assumed Dean had fell asleep, until he spoke from mere centimetres away. I could feel his breath hot against my mouth.  
"Seth?" His voice was deep. My eyes fluttered open and despite lying in the darkness, I could make out the outline of his features.  
"Yeah, Dean?" I paused before speaking to avoid Roman's snores drowning out my words. 

 

Dean breathed deeply a couple of times before answering, and I thought he'd fallen asleep.  
"I think I love you."

The words sounded foreign in his voice, as if they had never been spoken. A lightheadedness washed over me and I was soon glad to be lying down. 

"I think I love you too, Dean." 

His smile was almost audible. He shifted on the floor, shuffling closer. We both ignored the fact that Roman was sleeping in the same room as his arm wrapped around my waist for the second time today. I curved into his touch and rested my head beside his.

His head turned and his lips pressed gently against my forehead. I felt his rough beard graze against my face and smiled.  
"Goodnight, Seth." His gravelly voice spoke into my hair.

"Goodnight, Dean."

~~~


	7. Revenge

Seth's P.O.V

~~

I woke to the gentle rise and fall of lying on Dean's chest. My arm was draped over his stomach and the blankets had been pushed to lie just across our waists. Dean's scent filled my lungs and I exhaled, smiling.

Dean stirred in his sleep and rolled onto his side. His chin rested on the top of my head. His fingers traced a pattern on the small of my back. I curved into his touch and breathed deeply.

"Do you two want me to leave the room?" A low voice made me jump. Dean's eyes shot open and he slowly peered over his shoulder. Roman sat up to lean on his elbow whilst smiling down at us with an eyebrow raised.

"I... Uh..." Dean scrambled for words. He ran his hand through his untamed hair, flattening it momentarily only for it to spring back to place when he released it. Roman awaited the answer with tired yet expectant eyes.

I removed my arm from Dean's waist and shuffled backwards.  
"Lemme grab some coffee and leave you guys alone for a while." Roman smirked, getting to his feet and crossing the the door. He paused and glanced over his shoulder. "When I come back you both better be fully clothed."

Dean grumbled and rolled onto his front. He turned his head to the side to look across at me. I bit my lip and avoided his gaze, holding back a smile.

"What's so funny, Rollins?" Dean's husky voice spoke into the pillow. His mouth curled into a smile and a laugh escaped my lips.

"I don't know." I answered. I fell back onto the makeshift bed and sighed loudly. The kettle could be heard boiling in the next room.

Dean inhaled through his nose and shifted onto his side.  
"Hey," he started, speaking lowly, "Guess what?" 

I laughed at his childish tone.  
"What?" 

Dean's wide smile hardened to create a smouldering smirk.  
"Roman's going out in an hour or so for training." The tone in his voice made my breath hitch. Thinking I'd mistaken his sexual suggestion, I glanced up. He winked surely and my thought was proven wrong.

"Oh, so it's going to be just you and me then?" I spoke as innocently as I could. Dean chuckled lowly and rolled onto his back.  
"We're definitely going to have to do something about that innocence of yours, Seth." 

I shuddered at the way he said my name. Roman strolled back in with a steaming cup and repositioned himself on the chair. He stared at us before taking a long drink.  
"So do you guys have something to tell me or were you both just dreaming that you were hugging chicks?" A smile grew on Roman's face as he witnessed our reactions to his words.

"No, we don't have something to tell you." Dean mimicked. I snickered at his impression, yet Roman wasn't as impressed. "Am I not allowed to hug my brother anyway?" His large arm reached around my neck and pulled my head into his chest. I attempted to object his hold as he ruffled my hair.

Roman shrugged it off and pulled out his phone. Dean awkwardly caught my eye and quickly raised an eyebrow. 

~~

"See you guys after training, I'll be back at around 2." Roman flashed a smile before swinging the door shut, almost knocking it off of its hinges. I let out a long sigh and leaned against the wall.

"That was close..." Dean's voice trailed off, referring to the incident earlier this morning. I laughed. 

"I mean, it wouldn't be the worst thing for him to find out... Maybe just not yet." I added. Dean nodded surely.

"Right, I'm gonna take a shower, be back in ten." He spoke before dashing up the stairs. 

Perfect, I thought, time for my revenge.

~~

The water was running in the bathroom, and so I waited a couple of minutes so I could be sure Dean was in the shower. Then I pushed open the door and crept inside. 

Roman had a walk in shower, with a black-tiled wall for privacy. Dean was stood behind it. I stepped out of my clothes and moved to stand behind the wall. Steam was slowly filling up the room.

Dean hummed a familiar tune. I peered around the divider. Dean faced the other way, squeezing something out of a bottle and into his hand. His back muscles protruded and the line of his spine ran down his back to just above his ass. I admired him for a minute or so before stepping under the water.

He still hadn't noticed me until I wrapped my hands around his waist and pulled him back. I felt all of the muscles in his back tense up against my chest. He peered over his shoulder and smiled warmly when his eyes locked with mine.

"Hey." I spoke softly in his ear. His head leaned back slightly as he relaxed into my hold. The water continued to rain down onto Dean's front, washing away the soap which previously covered his body. I hugged him tightly before moving my hand upwards and grabbing a fistful of his hair. I pulled his head back, exposing his neck.

"This is cute and all," I started. His eyes widened with excitement or anticipation or both, "But I'm here on more vengeful terms." I finished, growling harshly in his ear. His tongue darted between his teeth as his smirk grew.

I released my grip on his waist and pushed him front first against the wall. He jerked away at the coldness but I held him against it.   
"Whatcha gonna do?" He asked breathlessly, the side of his face pressed up against the wall. I smirked.

"This is going to take a lot longer if you ask a load of questions, so why don't you just stay quiet." I answered nonchalantly. Dean inhaled quickly and chuckled lowly.

"Yes, sir." He emphasised the last word. I huffed at his enthusiasm and lined myself up behind him. He was enjoying this way too much for it to be counted as 'revenge'. I grabbed his hair and pulled him back as I thrusted inside of him.

He groaned loudly, gritting his teeth. I hesitated from asking if he was okay, deciding that it would probably kill the mood. I pushed further inside of him, matching his moans.

"Fuck, Seth, I gotta make you mad more often." He joked, out of breath already. I took this as a signal to speed up and grabbed his waist.  Our hips collided as I pressed my length inside of him. 

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath. My stomach tensed up as I grew closer to my release. Dean bit his lip and pressed his forehead against the cool wall.

"I-I'm gonna-"  Dean started. I dug my nails into his back and threw my head back, pounding into him.

"Not yet. W-Wait." I forced out as I groaned loudly. Dean's expression contorted as he held back his orgasm. 

I yelled out and leaned over his back as I released myself inside of him. I continued with a few more powerful yet sloppy thrusts, sending Dean over the edge.

His knees buckled beneath him as he groaned loudly. He clung weakly at my arms to support himself. One of his hands grabbed the back of my neck as he struggled to stand.

"Christ, Seth." His eyebrows furrowed as he watched me carefully. I couldn't help but smile proudly at his reaction. He laughed and moved under the water, washing himself quickly. He then stumbled out of the shower. 

I leaned against the wall, amazed by what had just happened. I laughed at myself and followed Dean.

~~

"Hey, guys." Roman bellowed into the room as he returned from training. Dean and I were watching reruns of American sitcoms. Roman's eyes creased at the sight of us as he fell  
back into an armchair. 

"Hey, Ro." Dean smiled warmly. "You want a drink?" He continued as he moved to stand up.

"Yeah, I'll have a beer if you're offering." Roman spoke, observing him as he struggled to his feet. Dean nodded and winced, taking a step in the direction of the kitchen. I raised a hand to cover my obvious laughing.

His face contorted as he stumbled out of the room, obviously in pain from the scene in the shower.

"What's wrong with him?" Roman motioned over his shoulder with his thumb. 

"I have no idea." I shrugged my shoulders and forced back a smile. Revenge was sweet.

~~~


	8. Over-Protective

Seth's P.O.V

~~~

"Hey, I was thinking about inviting a couple guys around later. Y'know, since Roman enjoyed the last party so much." Dean smiled, patting Roman on the back. Roman's eyes lit up.

"Hell yeah!" He spoke excitedly, earning a laugh from both Dean and myself. I nodded and pulled out my phone from my pocket.

"Who do you want me to invite?" I asked. Dean pursed his lips and squinted his eyes in thought. Roman was still ecstatic at the thought of another party.

"John and his friends, Neville, Ziggler..." Dean listed, scratching his head. I added the names to a group to receive the invitation.

"What about Orton? He's outta hospital now right?" Roman chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Dean who glared sideways at him.

"Go ahead, invite him. He'd be fucking stupid to show up though." 

I finished adding the contacts before typing up the message

'Hey guys, another party at Roman's tonight, about 7pm. Bring beer -Seth'

I sighed and sunk back into the chair, picking up a cup of coffee from the table. Within a minute of sending the text, my phone was lighting up with replies.

Sounds good! See you guys there -John

Nice! Let's try and remember this one, eh? -Neville

Bring on the beer, hah, see you at 7 -Randy

My face dropped as I read the last one.  
"Uh, oh." I mumbled. Roman and Dean's heads shot up.

"What?" Dean spoke warily.

"Orton's coming." My eyes flickered between the two boys. Dean's eyes narrowed and Roman gave him a warning glare. I finished my coffee and placed the empty cup on the table.

"Be cool, Dean, he probably just wants to forget anything happened between you two." Roman reassured a growingly angry Dean. "You never did tell us what happened."

I watched Dean's expression carefully, wondering whether he would tell Roman what Randy had done. My mind raced back to the night of the party.

~  
"Y'know Randy Orton? I was talking to him earlier... He was asking if you were gay. I told him you were straight. Not because I believed you were straight of course. I guess I'm just an overly jealous person- anyway. He went on to talk about all of these obscene fantasies he had about you. So I pulled him out in front the house and beat the shit outta him."  
~

Dean had beaten Randy up because he had 'obscene fantasies' about me? My cheeks flushed at the thought of it. I was so drunk at that party, I hadn't contemplated how protective Dean had been over me that night. I felt myself smiling and shook it off.

"It doesn't matter what he did. What matters is that he paid for it." Dean spoke solemnly, keeping his eyes focused on the floor. Roman frowned and took a swig of coffee.

"Alright then. I'll go on a beer-run. You guys sort out the place for the party." Roman jumped to his feet enthusiastically and hopped towards the front door, "Be back in five."

~~

It was almost seven and people were starting to arrive. Roman had bought practically a full stores worth of beer, and had it stacked up on the kitchen counter. 

"Are you sure you guys have enough beer?" Neville elbowed me playfully and glanced at the alcoholic tower which stood a foot or so taller than him. I rubbed the back of my neck and laughed.

"I don't know what I expected sending Roman out to get the beer. No doubt Cena will bring just as much if not more." I chuckled. Neville smirked and pulled open a can. 

Roman's iPhone was stood in a big speaker which was blasting some old RnB track. Dean was stood by the fireplace, doubling over with laughter at something Dolph had said. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched him.

I made my way towards the bathroom, hoping this time it wasn't occupied by two people going at it. I made it to the top of the stairs before I was dragged aside and pressed against the wall. The situation was familiar and I smiled, expecting Dean to appear inches before me.

"Finally. Seeing you in those jeans, Seth, you have to be breaking a couple laws." The unfamiliarity of the voice which spoke in my ear was unsettling. I grabbed the shoulders of the man who held me and pushed him away solidly.

Randy Orton smirked and cocked his head.  
"What's wrong, hot stuff?" He stepped forwards again, his breath was hot against my ear. I struggled away from his hold but he was much bigger and stronger. 

"R-Randy-" I started. He chuckled at my objections and pressed his hip against my crotch. I gasped, earning a louder laugh from him. His large hands grabbed me and pulled at my shirt and jeans.

I wanted Dean. It sounded childish but it was true. My eyes were stinging with tears and I tried to escape. I squeezed my eyes shut and jerked my head away from his gaze.  
"No need to be so rowdy, Seth, I'm only trying to-" Randy growled at me before he was cut short. His rough grasp on my waist was gone.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Didn't you learn your lesson last time, you piece of shit?" Dean spat down at a groaning Randy who lay sprawled on the floor. "Or do you just enjoy being beaten up?" 

Dean threw himself at the man on the ground, throwing punch after punch. Randy yelped and attempted to protect himself as Dean pummelled his fists at his face and neck. I watched in shock, unable to move.

Pools of red started to cover Dean's hands and Randy's head.   
"Don't you even think about touching him again, don't fucking think about him at all, you hear me?" Dean scowled at the barely conscious man. Randy's arms fell to his sides, but Dean showed no signs of stopping.

Before I could take in what was happening, Roman had appeared at the top of the stairs and had picked Dean up, throwing him to the other side of the corridor. Roman stood with heaving breaths, staring with wide eyes at a fuming Dean.

"What the fuck, Dean?!" He yelled. He dropped to his knees and inspected Randy who was out cold. John and Neville arrived at the scene. Their mouths dropped. "Call an ambulance." Roman ordered.   
I forced my eyes away from Randy's blood covered face and dropped to my knees beside Dean. 

Dean was staring with wild eyes at Randy. I reached out to touch his shoulder and he jumped at the contact. His eyes met mine and his expression softened. His gaze fell to his blood covered hands and then back to me.

I tried to speak but I didn't know what to say. I couldn't focus on anything because of the adrenaline which was pulsing around my veins. I fell back against the wall and steadied my breathing.

John carried Randy down the stairs and Neville followed. Roman turned around to watch Dean who was sat in the corner with his head resting against the wall.  
"You need to tell me what's going on, right now."

~~~


	9. Explanations

Seth's P.O.V

~~~

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Roman sat with his arms folded on the sofa opposite. I lifted Dean's bloody and bruised hands. He winced as I dabbed them with a wet cloth before I bandaged them. 

Dean focused his gaze on the floor, not meeting Roman's eyes. I breathed deeply and observed Dean's unreadable expression.  
"This is the second time you've put Randy in hospital in the last week, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Roman's voice grew gradually louder and he leaned forward towards Dean who scowled and eventually locked eyes with him.

"You didn't see what he was doing to Seth." Dean hissed through his teeth. Roman retreated slightly and placed his hands on his knees. "Don't dare try and tell me I've done wrong when you don't know my half of the story."

Roman's eyes flickered between me and Dean. We all sat in silence for a moment before Roman rose to his feet.  
"You're right. I'm sorry, man. If you don't wanna tell me the whole story, that's cool." Roman placed his hand on Dean's head and ruffled his hair slightly before slipping into the kitchen. Dean jerked away from his touch and gritted his teeth.

This was the first time Dean and I had been alone since the incident with Randy. I felt something needed to be said, but I couldn't form any words.

"Are... Are you okay?" Dean spoke softly. He raised his head to look at me. I expected to be met with the cold eyes which had stared down at the beaten Randy Orton, but instead I was met by his warm and concerned gaze. It caught me off guard and I breathed out sharply through my mouth.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I smiled tiredly across at him, setting the bandages down on the table. "Thank you, Dean." 

He smirked unsurely. His hands rotated in front of him as he observed my handiwork. He let out a sigh before leaning back on the sofa.  
"Are you scared of me?" His question took me by surprise and I stared at him in confusion.

"Scared of you?" I cocked my head. He couldn't meet my eyes.

"Yeah... Are you scared of me? Of what I did?" His voice wavered and for a minute I thought he may start crying. Instinctively, I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him into my chest. His arms wrapped around me, his hands positioned awkwardly in the bandages.

"I'm not scared of you, Dean." I whispered with my chin resting on the top of his head. He huffed into my chest and tightened his grip around me. When he pulled away, he raised his head to look into my eyes. His hands held my face inches from his.

"I love you, Seth." His breath washed over my face and I leaned into his scent. His lips crashed against mine. I grabbed the material of his shirt in my fist and pulled him into the kiss. His hand slid down my face and rested in the curve of my neck.

I felt weightless as Dean kept me grounded with his touch. This wasn't like the previous times we'd been together. He wasn't trying to tease me or turn me on, he was genuinely kissing me. The kiss lasted forever but not long enough, before a voice cut us off.

"Well... That explains a lot." 

I pulled back from Dean and we untangled ourselves from each other. Our heads turned simultaneously to look at a wide-eyed Roman. We both anticipated his reaction. An incredulous smile grew across the large man's face.  
"I can't believe you guys didn't tell me."

I let out an internal sigh of relief at Roman's approval.   
"Uh... How long have you been standing there?" Dean questioned with an eyebrow raised. His cheeks were tinted red.

Roman bit his tongue and smiled widely.  
"Long enough. Are you..." He approached Dean and poked at his face teasingly, "Are you blushing?" 

Dean shoved his hand away and glared up at Roman,  
"See this is why I hadn't told you yet."

Roman switched his attention to me and raised his eyebrows twice quickly.  
"Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. Who'd of thought it." He bit his bottom lip and shook his head slowly. I glanced at Dean who smirked with narrow eyes at Roman.

"So that's why you two were practically on top of each other the other morning..." Roman trailed off as he thought. His smile soon dropped and his head shot up. "Crap, I left you two alone in my house. I swear to god, you guys better not have fucked on my bed." 

My mouth dropped at his accusation.  
"Nice to see you think so highly of us, Roman." Dean scoffed.   
Roman laughed and ran his hand through his hair,  
"I can't believe this. Am I like a permanent third wheel now?" 

I chuckled and spoke for the first time,  
"Of course not, don't be stupid."  
Roman smiled, satisfied with my answer. His expression hardened as he turned back to Dean.  
"So... What did Randy do?"

Dean's glowing smile dropped slightly.  
"He said some pretty disgusting stuff about Seth. And then earlier... I don't know what happened... I walked upstairs and he had Seth pinned against the wall. I just saw red and then he was being carried away in an ambulance." He studied his hands as he spoke.

Roman watched intently as he spoke before glancing back up at me with furrowed eyebrows. I reached across to touch Dean's arm.

"Suddenly I don't feel so bad for the guy." Roman scratched his beard and leaned into the chair. He yawned loudly and stretched. "God, what a night." He smirked and I chuckled lowly.

Roman got to his feet and looked down at Dean and I.  
"I'm gonna take a quick shower." He started. He turned around smirking and pointed a finger at us both, "No sex on the couch."

~~~


	10. Breakfast

Seth's P.O.V

~~~

I woke to Dean breathing heavily in my face. The side of his face was squashed against the pillow and his messy hair had fallen in front of his eyes. I smiled and stretched, yawning silently.

The movements caused Dean to stir in his sleep as he rolled over to rest his head on my shoulder. Instinctively, I wrapped my arm around him. A smirk grew on his face notifying me that he was awake. 

"Good morning." I whispered brushing his hair back with my hand. One of his eyes opened slightly whilst the other squeezed shut.

"Mornin'." He replied in a husky voice. I noted Roman's absence and propped myself up on my elbow.

The curtains were almost fully closed, and a beam of light cut through the room, illuminating a section of the wall. A figure creeped past it and I grasped Dean's arm. He groaned and pushed my hand away.

I followed the noises of something creeping across the room and turned to lie on my front. When two large hands grabbed the curtains, it was too late to turn away.

Light flooded the room. I let out a noise between a hiss and a scream and buried my face into Dean's chest. Dean jolted and began to protest before desperately covering his eyes with his hands.

"Good morning, my two closest, gayest friends!" Roman bellowed, his large build blocking out a section of the light. I shielded my eyes and attempted to face him.

"Please never say that again." I spoke hoarsely. Dean sat up and turned to Roman.  
"Close the curtains right now or you can go join Orton at the hospital." Dean growled with no hint of humour in his voice.

"No can do, Deano. You have-" Roman paused and pulled back his sleeve to check his watch, "-twenty minutes to get ready and get out. We're having breakfast with Neville, Dolph and Finn today, remember?" 

Dean moaned and rolled onto his back. Roman sighed loudly and paced over to the array of blankets and pillows on the floor. He yanked the blanket away from Dean and I, much to Dean's dismay.

"Do we have to go?" Dean mumbled into his pillow. I reached across and poked him in the side. He jumped and curled up, smiling childishly.  
"Yes, we do. Now hurry up and get changed."

~~~

A small bell sounded as we entered the quiet diner. I spotted the three boys in the corner straight away and we strode over, sitting down. 

"Hey, guys! How are you?" Neville smiled widely and glanced between us. Roman grinned cheerily. Dean grumbled something about it being too early and pulled a menu in front of his face. 

"Ignore him, he's not a morning person." I motioned towards Dean and smiled at Neville who laughed heartily. "How're you guys?" I added.

"Good, thanks. Still recovering from the party last night, haha!" Dolph spoke from across the table. At the mention of the party, the three boys glanced across at Dean's fists which were bandaged and stained red. Finn cleared his throat and changed the topic.

"I'm starving, I think I'll have..." His eyes scanned the menu before him. His eyes widened suddenly, " 'The Breakfast Challenge'?! Forty rashers of bacon, thirty sausages, twenty fried eggs and ten slices of toast!" He shot a glance at Roman who was already jumping in his seat.

"Half n' half?!" Roman spoke quickly and enthusiastically. Finn nodded his head and the two high-fived.

"There's no way you two can finish that!" Neville stared between them. 

Roman huffed and stuck his lips out,  
"Oh, please! That could be a starter." Roman's sassiness earned a laugh from Ziggler who leaned back in his chair,

"Yeah, I don't doubt that they can finish that."

A tired looking waitress appeared at the table and swiftly pulled out a notepad for orders. She stared blankly when Finn and Roman ordered their ridiculously large meal.

"Sir, that meal is set to feed a party of at least 8, I don't-" She started. Finn held up a hand and smiled,  
"With all due respect, ma'am, we can handle it." 

The woman shook her head slowly and reluctantly scribbled on the paper.

"Can I have a vodka and-" Dean began groggily. I knocked his arm with the back of my hand and interrupted him.

"Uh, we'll have two chocolate milkshakes and some pancakes, please." I ordered. Dean shot me a menacing glare, "Dean it's 11:00am you're not ordering vodka." 

Dean scowled. Neville laughed at his expression and ordered him and Dolph some toasted sandwiches. The group dove into a deep conversation about some football league. Uninterested, I turned to glance at Dean.

He sat with his arms folded and his head was lolling around on his shoulders. I stifled a laugh and tucked my chair in further, surveying the diner. We were hidden at the back of the restaurant in a relatively secluded area. 

I reached across and lightly placed my hand on Dean's leg. Tiredly, his eyes opened and focused on my hand before moving up and meeting my gaze. He looked confused until I ran my hand up towards his crotch.

His eyes widened and he straightened himself up.  
"No, no, no. You got your revenge." He whispered lowly. I smirked and turned my head towards his ear.  
"Come on, that was hardly revenge. You enjoyed that just as much as I did."

His breathing sped up as I placed my hand above his length.   
"Hey, I couldn't walk for the entire day-" He started before I rubbed harshly against the growing hardness between his legs. He gasped loudly, gaining the attention of the four others.

Their heads turned around to look at us.  
"Sorry... I thought our food was coming." Dean smiled half-heartedly. Roman eyed me suspiciously before restarting his conversation. Dean let out a large breath and fell back into his seat.

I slipped my hands under his jogging pants and grabbed his dick. He gritted his teeth at the contact and repositioned his hips. I teasingly ran my hand over his hardness. He jerked his hips up avidly. 

I continued to grind my hand against his member which pulsated under my touch. He cursed under his breath. He writhed in his seat as my hand became doused in wetness, making the movements easier and faster. 

His face contorted and his legs twitched as I tightened my grip and pumped my hand. I smirked at the control I had over him at this point as his chest rose and fell quickly with his heaving breaths.

With another few thrusts of my hand, a dampness erupted from his length and seeped around my fingers.  
He gritted his teeth and furrowed his eyebrows. His hips jerked forwards as he tried to hold back a moan, but a low whine escaped his parted lips. 

I quickly retreated my hand grabbed a napkin, cleaning myself up. 

"Are you alright, Dean?" Neville questioned with a thick accent. Dean's head shot up as he caught his breath. He leaned forward and coughed.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." His voice was shaky and unconvincing. Roman eyed us both, still suspicious. I smiled innocently and reached behind me to the bin, throwing the tissue away.

Roman's eyes followed me and widened suddenly in realisation. His gaze flickered from Dean to me. My face flushed with red and I looked away.

"Pancakes?" Another waitress appeared with plates stacked up along her arms.

"Here, please." I replied, cleaning a space for the plates. She placed them down and moved to the other side of the table. Roman shook his head at me with a small smile playing on his lips. 

Dean stared down at his plate with a satisfied smirk. 

"Here's your 'Breakfast Challenge', thank you all for being so patient with your meals." The waitress forced a smile and paced away.

Roman grabbed a knife and fork and spoke under his breath,  
"Some of us are more patient than others it seems."

~~~


	11. Getting Even

Seth's P.O.V

~~~

Straight after our breakfast meal, we had to attend some meeting about career choices. Our college had arranged for the class to sit through an agonising hour of lecturing.

As soon as I stepped out of the diner, Dean grasped my arm tightly. I whimpered.

"You think that was funny, Rollins?" He growled into my ear. He probably intended to be intimidating but I was quickly getting turned on. A small laugh escaped my lips, answering his question. "I'm glad you find it funny now, because you sure as hell won't when I get back at you."

My head shot up to meet his mischievous grin.  
"Hey, we're even now!" I protested as Dean let out a forced laugh.

"Baby, I don't play to get even." His gravelly voice made my breath hitch in my throat as I watched his mouth curl with his words. 

"Hey, Seth!" Roman bellowed across the parking lot as he approached the car. I gulped and looked away. "Did you just jack off Dean back there?" Dean grumbled and shifted on his feet.

I put on my most innocent face before turning back to face an astounded Roman.  
"What? Of course I didn't." I shook it off.   
Roman was unconvinced,  
"Keep it in your pants, at least until you're somewhere relatively private, Jesus." He swung open the door and entered the driver's seat. I hopped in the back and saw Roman's bemused smile through the rear view mirror.

Dean followed eventually and immediately sunk back into his seat.   
"Can't we just go back home now?" He whined rubbing his eyes roughly. Roman stuck out a pet lip and turned his head to the side.  
"Unfortunately, Deano, you're going to have to keep your dick in your pants for another whole hour."

Dean scoffed and punched his bicep playfully.  
"Shut up, Ro."

~~

We entered the large classroom at the college. It was already full with students and staff, and so we made our way to the back to find three spare seats. We eventually found some around three quarters of the way back from the front of the room where a middle aged man stood patiently.

"Welcome back everyone! Today I'm going to be answering any questions you have on employment and further education!" He spoke with almost fake enthusiasm and a smile to match.

Already uninterested, I studied the room around me. Rows and clusters of tables were spread unevenly around the room, almost all of them full with tired-looking students. Dean sat opposite me. He was preoccupied with something on his phone. 

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise echoed from in front of Dean. The room fell silent and several heads turned to find the source of the noise. Roman glared at Dean and yanked the phone from his grasp. He quickly switched it off and shoved it in his pocket. 

With his mouth curled into a scowl, Dean stared at Roman who was fully focused on the lecturer. He soon gave up and turned his attention to me. I raised an eyebrow and breathed in deeply. Dean sighed in silent agreement.

A smile grew on his face as he looked down at the table. He raised his head slightly and locked eyes with me. He shifted his position on the chair and moved his hand to between his legs.

My eyes widened as I glanced around warily.   
What are you doing? I mouthed across to him. He simply blanked me and tilted his head back slightly. I wondered if this was his revenge, but I didn't see how.

His bit lip harshly and furrowed his eyebrows whilst keeping his arm positioned between his legs. I started to realise his plans when I felt a tightness between my legs. Not again, I thought.

Dean's mouth hung open slightly as his eyes closed. His expression flooded my mind with memories as I tried to think about anything else. But it was too late.

No sound escaped his parted lips, but I'd had enough experience with him to be able to imagine the low moans and grumbles which would be filling the room in this situation. The desire to jump over the table between us was almost overpowering and the unrelenting hardness between my legs was making it difficult to focus, never mind take in the advice which was spilling from the lecturer.

Dean's eyes fluttered open to watch me writhe in my seat. A satisfied smirk grew across his face as he threw his head back once more, contorting his face and arching his back slightly.

"Fucking hell." I mumbled under my breath as I cleared my throat and tucked my chair further under the table in an attempt to hide the tent over my crotch. Dean breathed deeply and settled in his seat.

I covered my mouth with my hand and stared at him. He smiled sweetly and brought his shoulders up. I shook my head and looked at Roman who was oblivious and still focused on the man at the front of the room.

For the last ten minutes of the meeting, Dean watched in amusement as I fidgeted in angst. 

Finally, everybody got to their feet and began leaving the room. I notified Roman that I was going to the bathroom and sprinted there. Thankfully it was empty and I pushed open the first stall door. I turned to lock it but it was thrust open before I had the chance.

Dean's large figure filled the rest of the space in the stall as he turned to lock us in.  
"You motherfucker, I can't b-" I started. I was cut short when Dean fell to the his knees and pulled down my trousers and underwear. I moaned in relief when the restriction of the material was removed.

He grabbed my solid length in his hand and ran it back and forth a couple of times before moving it to his mouth. His eyes darted up to mine as he wrapped his lips around me slowly.

My hands moved to his head as he jerked his mouth back and forth. I was close already, after an hour of watching Dean's erogenous show. He groaned around my dick when I yanked at his hair, the vibrations sending shivers down my spine.

My hips began to buck forward as Dean skilfully swirled his tongue around me. He smiled at my erratic movements.

"Fuck! Fuck, Dean." I heaved as I came, emptying in his mouth. He cleaned me off enthusiastically. My legs shook under me and I grabbed the walls either side of me for support. Dean jumped to his feet and grabbed my waist.

My head was resting back on the wall as I watched his triumphant smile. I regained my breath and zipped myself back up.  
"I'm sure Roman will have something to say about us disappearing to the bathroom together." I joked breathlessly. Dean laughed with his tongue between his teeth.

He unlocked the door and stepped outside. He watched me carefully.

"You good?" The corner of his mouth lifted to smirk somewhat innocently. I narrowed my eyes and looked him up and down.

"Yes, I'm 'good'." I mimicked him. He laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist.  
"I told you I don't play to get even."

~~~


	12. An Old Friend

Seth's P.O.V

~~~

"You want Deano to win you a big teddy bear?" Dean shoved my arm playfully and nodded over to a carnival-style game set up in the centre of the mall. Several large, pink bears were strung up in front of a clearly impossible game.

"Ha, ha." I huffed sarcastically, pushing him back. He laughed shortly and shoved his hands into his pockets. I glanced across to see him grinning widely whilst looking down. We continued to stroll through the shopping centre.

Roman was staying over at his cousin's house for the night, leaving us alone to 'have our fun' as he'd put it, the only rule being we had to stay out of his room. It was hard to tell whether it was a genuinely kind gesture, or whether he was teasing Dean and I further.

Dean's shoulder nudged mine slightly as he turned to change direction. I stumbled slightly but regained my balance.

"Woah, careful." Dean's hand reached up to grasp my arm. "You're a little out of it. Thinking about being all alone with yours truly tonight?" He took a step forward and spun around to walk backwards, wiggling his eyebrows.

I couldn't help but laugh loudly.  
"Yeah, let's go with that." 

Dean slowly turned back around, falling back into pace with me. My hand reached out slightly to link with his but I pulled back, thinking it would make him uncomfortable to act so affectionately in public. Consumed in thought, I walked squarely into Dean's outstretched arm. 

Dean stood solidly. His head was lowered but his eyes stared straight ahead menacingly. I followed his gaze. He appeared to be staring at a group of five or so burly men from across the small courtyard of shops. One of them stood out.

He was laughing manically at something one of his friends had said. He wore mostly black, with a brash red mohawk and a beard to match. Two electric blue eyes lit up when they picked us out from the crowd. A broad arm shot out, pointing directly at us.

"Uh... Dean?" I attempted to snap Dean out of his trance. His top lip quivered as he scowled at the rapidly approaching man.

"No freakin' way, Dean Ambrose! Is that you?" The ginger man spoke too enthusiastically down at Dean who stood half a head below him. 

"Sheamus." Dean greeted nonchalantly. 'Sheamus' narrowed his eyes in return, folding his arms across his chest.

"Now, now, that's no way to greet an old friend is it, Deano? I don't have to teach you another lesson now, do I?" Sheamus pulled one of his arms free and held a clenched fist close to Dean's chin. Instinct took over and I shoved his hand away, stepping between the two.

The large man chuckled and threw an incredulous look over his shoulder to his gang. They retorted and talked among themselves.   
"And what do we have here?" Sheamus took a lock of my hair between his thick fingers and toyed with it. "Dean, have you got this two-toned bastard picking your fights for you?" He threw my hair over my shoulder.

I opened my mouth and huffed at his insult. I was about to reply until I felt an arm wrap around my waist and throw me back a metre. When I looked back up, Dean was in my place.

"Don't fucking touch him." Dean snarled. Memories of the incident with Randy threatened to spill in my mind but I pushed them back and focused on the situation at hand. Dean was heaving but Sheamus remained somewhat relaxed.

"Cute, you being so protective over your precious boy and all, but don't you dare," Sheamus prodded a finger on Dean's chest knocking him back a step, "Talk to me like that." 

The Celtic man's contorted scowl collapsed and a warm smile took its place.  
"Hope to see you around, my friend!" He finished before spinning on his heels and returning to his friends.

Dean turned to pace back towards me, physically shaking with anger. I reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. He let me console him and stuck his bottom jaw out whilst cracking his neck several times.

"What the hell was all that about?" I glanced over Dean's shoulder to see the group piling out of the exit door to the mall.

"Nothin' much. Just had a run in with them a year or two ago. Probably best we keep outta their way for now. God knows Sheamus couldn't hold his own, he relies on that squad of goons to fight for him." Dean breathed out slowly. I nodded and led him in the other direction.

He walked over to the toilets and opened the door with his hand.  
"I'm just gonna go to the toilet, wait for me out here." He spoke before disappearing. I glanced over at the exit door and contemplated going after Sheamus. He had clearly hurt Dean in the past.

Dean had protected me from Randy. And if this was what I had to do to protect Dean, then so be it. I took a deep breath and ran over to the exit.

~

It was almost night, the sky was turning a dark blue and the moon was just visible over the skyline. My breath clouded in front of me as I searched around the building. It didn't take long to spot them, with that fucker's stupid haircut and all.

They were sharing a pack of cigarettes, leaning against the brick wall. An orange streetlight was positioned directly above them. One of them saw me advancing towards them and pulled away from the wall. They all soon caught on and joined him.

"The fuck do you want?" Sheamus spoke whilst holding a tab between his teeth. I stepped within an inch of him and looked up. The height difference must've have seemed not at all intimidating and so I took a step back. Sheamus laughed at this, blowing a cloud of grey smoke into my face. I swiped it away and glared back.

"Stay away from Dean." I attempted to lower my voice. The red-headed man could do nothing but stare back at me, with a confused smirk plastered across his face. His friends grew into a chorus of laughter behind them. Sheamus threw up a finger to silence them.

"What was that blondie? Couldn't quite hear you from down there." His accent was thick through his voice. I cleared my throat,  
"I said, stay the fuck away from Dean." I was relieved at my lack of stuttering as I stood, belittled by the group of men. 

"Hate to break it to you, kid, but I do whatever the fuck I want. And if whatever the fuck I want happens to be beating the shit outta your brooding boyfriend again, then so be-" He spoke down his nose until I lost it, clenching my fist and throwing it up at his face.

The crack echoed around the empty street. There was a few seconds of stunned silence on behalf of the gang and myself. Sheamus grabbed his nose and leaned forwards onto his knees. When he pulled his hand away, the bottom half of his face was red. 

"You're going to fuckin' regret that, you son of a bitch." Sheamus growled down at me before raising a fist. I turned away and began to raise an arm in defence, but he managed to throw a punch before I could. His large fist connected with the side of my face.

I yelped and fell to the concrete pavement. Before I could react, several pairs of hands pummelled at my face and body. I spluttered on blood and coughed it up onto the floor. The air was knocked out of me repeatedly as fists or feet were thrown at my stomach.

"Enough." A vague Irish voice commanded to the others. "Leave him conscious. He can stay here 'till Ambrose finds him." The words sounded distant but through my half-closed eyes I could see the outline of several figures staring down at me.

A final boot in my side coerced a groan from my bloody and swollen mouth. I spat out more blood and let my head fall onto the cold ground. I forced my eyes open to see the men stalking away before I gave in, closing them and feeling them sting with tears. 

~~~


	13. In Recovery

Seth's P.O.V

~~~

"Seth? This isn't funny anymore, where are ya?" Dean's nervous laughter filled the empty street. A small groan escaped my parted lips as I attempted to call out his name. "There you are, what're you doing down- Fuck!" 

Dean sprinted the rest of the way and collapsed to his knees. Two shaky hands wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me into his lap. I settled with my head on his chest. 

"Shit. Shit, I'm sorry, Seth. Fuck, I'm so sorry." Dean spoke again and again. Any of my attempts to reassure him that it wasn't his fault were sorely prevented by my swollen mouth. It was difficult to make out the details of Dean's face, but a shimmer in his eyes suggested he was crying.

I pushed onto Dean's legs to sit myself up and assessed that I had several broken ribs. The pain must've been clear on my face as Dean quickly outstretched his arms to help me.

"Do you wanna try and stand?" He asked with a raspy voice. I nodded slowly and was pulled to my feet by Dean. Once up, I stumbled slightly. Dean wrapped an arm around my waist and led me to Roman's truck which was parked on the other side of the lot. 

He struggled to pull open the backseat door whilst supporting me but eventually managed and pushed me in. He stood at the open door, looking down at me with sorrow-filled eyes.

"What happened?" Dean had the same expression on his face as he did the night he beat up Randy, somewhere between being ashamed and angry. I took a minute to prepare my throat before speaking. It still came out hoarse.

"I followed Sheamus. He said he'd beaten you up before and that he'd do it again, so..." I trailed off and breathed heavily, "I punched him and maybe broke his nose."   
Dean let out a shocked laugh and placed his hand on my head.

"You shouldn't have done that." His thumb rubbed my forehead soothingly. "Don't get me wrong, you could definitely give Sheamus a run for his money, but he doesn't fight fairly. He relies on those other fuckers to do his work for him." He scowled towards the end of his words, his voice growing angry.

I nudged my head against his hand and he snapped out of his trance. He sighed and smiled,  
"So apparently over-protective-boyfriend syndrome is contagious, huh?" 

I turned my head slightly to look him in the eyes.   
"Boyfriend?" My eyes creased as I smiled and attempted to raise an eyebrow. Dean's eyes widened and he glanced at the floor and back up, frowning and tilting his head to the right quickly.

"I wasn't sure where we were at, so I threw it in there to see how you'd react. Unfortunately the state of your face is making it hard to read your expression." He bit his bottom lip and ran his thumb across my cheek. Some dried blood flaked away.

I relaxed into his touch, comforted by the contact. Dean's face softened as he leaned forward to press his lips against my forehead. When he pulled away, he remained an inch away from me to study my injuries.   
"You feel you need to go to the hospital?" His eyebrows furrowed.

I shook my head and breathed sharply through my nose.  
"I'd rather just go home." I croaked. Dean nodded and closed the door, moving to the front of the car. He slipped into the driver's seat and revved the engine.  
"Let's get home then, boyfriend." He piped. I caught his grin in the mirror.

~~

After Dean helped me hobble into Roman's house, he immediately demanded I removed my shirt. And for the first time, he didn't sound suggestive. I did as told and rested back onto the table.

My chest was peppered with purple and black bruises and splatters of dark red. Dean appeared in the doorway with a bowl of steaming water. His jaw clenched and his eyes were sad as he observed my injuries.

"It doesn't hurt as bad as it looks, honestly." I attempted to convince either him or myself, I wasn't sure which. He placed the bowl beside me and rang out a cloth before raising it to my stomach.

Dean was hesitant to apply any pressure.   
"Tell me if it hurts." He stammered. I nodded and watched his hands carefully. He pressed the hot material against a stained-red patch of skin. I tensed my muscles and attempted to hide my agony.

His worried eyes shot up to study my face. I smiled assuringly,  
"I'm fine, Dean."

After several minutes, my chest was left with only bruises and bandages and the bowl of clear water was now a deep red. Dean had bandaged my sides and gave me a detailed description on my broken ribs healing, suggesting he'd gone through it several times.

I stood up from the table and made my way to the sofa. Dean grabbed the waistband of my trousers to stop me. They snapped back and I yelped.

"Uh, uh, you're not sitting around moping all night." His eyes were mischievous. I motioned to my bandaged side and gave him an incredulous look. "Yeah, I know. But still..." His voice trailed off as he reached for the iPod which sat on the docking station.

He squinted his eyes and scrolled through several songs. Once satisfied, he placed it back in the speaker and pressed play.

'Roxanne' by The Police blared lowly before building in volume and engulfing the two of us. Dean did a ridiculous dance towards me, throwing his arms around and pushing out his lips. I laughed loudly despite not being able to hear myself over the music and felt a pain in my chest. 

I shook it off and faced Dean who had snaked an arm around my waist and taken my hand in his. He swayed back and forth and kept his lips puckered whilst nodding his head in time with the music. I watched him with a wide smile and threw my head back laughing when he started singing.

The song simmered to a close after another couple of minutes. Dean glanced over at the speaker with a look of anticipation plastered on his face. I was confused until 'Pony' by Ginuwine* filled the room. 

(*a song from Magic Mike, which you should check out)

My face dropped as I glared at Dean who was playing dumb. He shrugged his shoulders and raised an eyebrow quickly. He then stalked over to me and grasped lowly at my waist. My cheeks burnt up as Dean danced close to me. 

His hand reached up to cup my face as he leaned in to kiss me. He moved his mouth carefully, as if afraid of hurting me. I deepened the kiss, allowing him to be a little rougher.

His tongue fought with mine as his hand ran through my hair. I breathed into the kiss and placed a hand on his hip. 

Before I knew it, the song had finished and we stood in silence. Dean pulled away and let his eyes fall to watch my mouth. He kept them there as he spoke.

"Maybe you should rest, now." His mouth curled up into a smile. I stuck out a pet lip and stepped carefully over to the sofa, lowering myself down with difficulty. Dean appeared beside me and helped me get comfortable.  
"You need anything?" He sat back on his feet beside the chair. 

"Yeah." I answered. He smiled and grasped my forearm,  
"What would that b-" I cut him off by pulling him into another kiss. His mouth widened with a smile as he hovered over me slightly. When he moved away, he looked into my eyes.

"You need anything that isn't on my face?" He chuckled. I raised an eyebrow as my eyes flickered to his crotch. He laughed loudly and bit his tongue. "We'll see how you are tomorrow. For now, please get some rest."  
~~~


	14. Forced Apology

Seth's P.O.V

~~~

I woke up disorientated as I was not on the sofa I had fallen asleep on. My guess was that Dean had carried me upstairs, as I was in the spare bedroom of Roman's house. I attempted to sit up but groaned profusely when a sharp pain in my chest pushed me back down. 

The door was open slightly and the scent of hot coffee spread into the room. The incentive was enough to push past the pain and get me out of bed. 

Keeping an arm pressed firmly on my aching side, I moved slowly down the stairs. Dean was at the bottom and jumped when he saw me. 

"Shit, you scared me." He spoke with wide eyes which fell to my chest. "How're you feeling?" His voice was always significantly huskier in the mornings.

I reached the bottom of the steps and let out a sigh of relief.  
"I'm okay, thanks. I don't remember walking upstairs last night though." I pretended to think about it. Dean pursed his lips and briskly ran his hand up his arm.

"Well, you fell asleep an' it gets really cold down here, so..." His voice trailed off as he glanced up to check my expression. 

"You act all tough but God, you're softer than Roman." I flicked out my tongue and laughed. Dean glared at me.

"Hey! I am not 'soft'." He snapped back. I reached out and rubbed his back, still laughing,

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm sure there's not a cup of coffee on the kitchen counter that you were going to bring to me in bed, right?" 

Dean gritted his teeth and turned to stride into the front room.  
"I'm not soft."

~~

I almost jumped out of my seat when the front door burst open. Roman stood in the doorway with his foot outstretched and his arms full of bags.

"Hey guys!" He spoke cheerfully, "So, how was your night? Please spare me the details." He held up a hand after dropping his luggage onto the floor.

Roman's gaze shifted to me and his eyes narrowed. He stalked closer to me and stopped when he was a meter or so away.   
"Woah, Seth, what the fuck happened?" His head darted around the room as if the person who caused it were still here.

Dean appeared from the kitchen.  
"Hey, Ro, how was the trip?" 

Roman looked between us both and raised his eyebrows.  
"I always thought you were the rough type, Dean, but holy shit, what did you do to him?" Roman inspected my face further. I swatted his hands away and shifted in my seat.

Dean's folded arms dropped to his sides.  
"I didn't fucking do that to him, dipshit. We were out and we ran into motherfucking Sheamus. Y'know the one who looks like he had his hair cut by a blind-folded five-year-old with a razor?"

I choked with laughter at Dean's description. Roman stood up straight and grimaced,  
"Sheamus did that?"   
Dean nodded and looked away. Roman cursed incoherently under his breath. 

"It's fine guys, it doesn't hurt that bad." I tried to reassure the two growingly angry men before me. Dean looked up and his face softened,  
"You still need to rest."   
I began to object but was interrupted when Dean threw a pillow at my face.  
"Please rest. Just lie down." He outstretched his arms and motioned the the sofa.  
I sighed and swung my legs up, lying back onto the chair. 

"You guys are like a married couple already." Roman chuckled before moving into the kitchen. I felt Dean ruffle my hair before I curled into the back of the couch and tried to sleep. The last thing I heard was two muffled voices from the kitchen. 

~~

A loud commotion woke me violently from my sleep. I jolted and creased at the pain in my side and chest. My vision was blurry at first but I rubbed them and blinked several times. The door had swung open and a number of people crashed in.

"Seth, get over here." I recognised Dean's voice from across the room. 

"Get the fuck off me." A voice I recognised too well followed as I stood up from my makeshift bed. I walked nearer to the front door and stared at the three men.

Roman and Dean held a battered Sheamus between them, an arm each pulled securely behind his back. His eye was already swelling and a steady stream of thick blood oozed from his nose and stained his beard. 

Sections of his shirt were ripped and he was clearly out of breath. My mouth was open slightly as I watched them all. Dean studied my expression and kicked the back of Sheamus' knees with the base of his foot.

Sheamus fell onto the ground on his knees with a thud and groaned in pain. Roman grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back so that he was looking directly at me.

"Sheamus, what was it that you wanted to say to Seth again?" Roman looked up at the ceiling and stuck his lips out. Sheamus rolled his eyes but quickly changed his attitude when Dean shoved his hand further between his shoulder blades.

"Fuck! I'm sorry." He panted. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.

"I think we can do better than that, don't you?" Dean spoke through his teeth in Sheamus' ear. 

"I'm sorry me and my friends beat you up, Seth, I'm fuckin' sorry." The blood-covered man let his head fall forward on his shoulders and breathed deeply. Roman smirked triumphantly and looked at me with satisfied eyes.

"I... I-uhm..." I stuttered whilst looking between the three men. Dean didn't seem phased by any of it as he looked around the room thoughtfully.

"Okay, I think we're done here." Dean pulled Sheamus up by his arms and the ginger man yelled out in pain. Dean simply smirked and turned him towards the open door. He then shoved him forwards by his twisted arms. Sheamus stumbled and fell onto the pavement.

He looked back up at us warily. Dean threw himself forward and back once quickly and Sheamus set off running down the street, stumbling every so often. Roman laughed heartily and slammed the door shut,

"You good, man?" He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. I laughed in shock and nodded my head.

"Thank you guys." I wrapped an arm around each of their necks and pulled them into a hug.

~~~


	15. Don't Wake Roman

Seth's P.O.V

~~

A week after the incident with Sheamus, my injuries were almost unnoticeable. I couldn't feel any pain in my chest, and I took that to mean that my broken ribs had healed, and the cuts and bruises on my face and stomach had faded. After Sheamus' forced apology, I hadn't seen nor heard anything of him.

"Well, I'm beat. I'm going to bed, catch you guys in the morning." Roman stretched one arm in the air and yawned loudly. He flashed a tired smile towards Dean and I before moving towards the stairs. 

"A'ight, night Ro." Dean spoke over his shoulder before yawning himself. I was sitting on the floor with my back resting against the chair which Dean was sprawled over and we were trying to focus on the newest episode of Parks And Rec, but my eyes kept threatening to close. 

"You still awake, sparky?" Dean nudged  the back of my head with his knee and I fell forward slightly. I turned around to look at him.

"Sparky?" My mouth curled into a smile. Dean shrugged his shoulders and rested his head on his hand. Yawning, I pulled my hair back into a bun. "I'm gonna go to bed. You finishing the episode?" 

Dean stuck his lips out tilted his head back in thought.  
"Yeah, it's got ten minutes or something, I'll come up when it's done." 

I nodded my head and stood up. Whilst walking to the door, Dean stuck out his arm to grab my ass. I jumped, earning a laugh from him. I smirked and cussed, pushing his hand away and walking to the spare bedroom. 

~~

The room was freezing. I hadn't brought pyjamas with me, and so I was only wearing my underwear. Shuddering, I pulled the covers around my shoulders. 

Roman's snoring could be heard from the next room. I sighed, knowing from experience that it would continue all night unless someone was prepared to wake him every ten minutes to tell him to shut up. I silently wished Dean would hurry up, it was so cold and lying next to him would definitely warm things up.

A loud crash sounded from Roman's room and I jumped. His snoring had stopped and it was replaced with shouting.  
"Shut up, Roman!" Dean yelled into his room. I laughed and lay back down.

"Piss off." Roman's sleepy voice answered before his bedroom door was slammed shut. Dean's footsteps grew louder as he approached. The pitch black room was flooded with light when the door swung open. His silhouette stalked into the room before disappearing into the dark.

The room was silent and a growing discomfort consumed me. Suddenly, a figure jumped onto the bed beside me and I gasped loudly. Dean chuckled lowly and reached out to my hair. He patted my head and dove under the covers.

His teeth chattered as he pulled up the duvet. I could already feel the heat radiating off of him.   
"It's fucking freezing." Dean spoke across the pillows. He rolled closer until I could almost see him through the darkness. 

Roman's snoring started again and I cursed under my breath. Dean threw a fist at the wall and Roman could be heard stirring in his sleep, and he fell silent for a second but soon continued. Dean breathed heavily and his warm breath ran over my face. 

"Well if he's gonna keep us awake." Dean mumbled, shifting.

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to make out what he was doing. I felt the weight beside me move and then felt his presence above me. His hands snaked up my arms and interlaced with mine. 

Dean straddled and rested his weight on me as he leaned down to kiss me. He misjudged my position and planted his lips on the side of my face. I laughed before I was cut off my him moving across to kiss my mouth forcefully.

His hips rolled on mine and I arched my back, moaning into his mouth. He pulled away and I could just make out the features of his face.  
"Hush, wouldn't wanna wake Roman now, would we?" 

 

I gritted my teeth when I realised the 'game' he wanted to play,  
"You fucker." I whispered up to him. He chuckled. I smirked as an idea grew in my mind. Shaking my wrists away from his tight grip, I knocked his arms from under him. He crashed onto the bed beside me and I switched places and crawled above him.

"Two can play at this game." I spoke against his ear. My hand darted between his legs as I grasped his length through his underwear. A small moan escaped his lips as I wrapped my fingers around his hardening cock.

I swung my leg over his to straddle him and pulled his underwear down slightly. He jumped at the contact and cursed under his breath. His hands grabbed my waist and pushed me back. 

I yelped and fell onto my back. Dean swiftly crawled forwards, pulling my underwear completely off and taking my dick in his mouth. I moaned loudly but tried to choke it down. His tongue swirled around me as he moved his head back and forth. 

I bit my lip in frustration. Dean was stretched across the bed, and so I pulled myself closer to him to reach out to his crotch. I yanked down his underwear and his hard cock sprung out. He groaned whilst sucking me off and the vibrations made me call out. I bit my tongue and grabbed his length in my hand.

I tried to channel the growing tension inside of me into jerking him off to prevent moaning loudly and waking Roman. Adding more pressure, I moved my hand back and forth. Dean bucked his hips forward and picked up the pace with his mouth. 

Pleasure surged through my body as I came, throwing my head back and trying my best to bite back my intensive moaning. Dean licked up what I unloaded in his mouth. I tightened my grip on his dick and Dean pulled away slightly, tensing and groaning. 

His eyebrows were knitted together and his eyes were squeezed shut as he tried to stay silent. My breathing was still heavy as I came down from my high. Wetness seeped over my hand as I forced a final few thrusts with my arm. 

"Shit." Dean growled as he jerked his hips forward. I smirked in triumph, secretly hoping that Roman had heard his groans. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness slightly, and I could make out Dean lying, heaving among the sheets. He caught my eye and grinned,  
"Do you think he heard?" 

I laughed and fell back onto the mattress. Footsteps pounded down the corridor and Dean almost fell off of the bed trying to cover himself with the sheets. He managed just as the door creaked open. 

"Okay, here's the deal. I'm going to go and sleep on the couch, and you two are going to stop fucking. Got it?" Roman spoke into the room with a finger pointed at us.

I stared at Roman, unable to form a reply. Dean started laughing from under the sheets and I joined him as a smile grew on Roman's face. He ran a hand over his face and through his long hair before turning away and closing the door.

"Jesus Christ." Roman chuckled as the door clicked shut and the room fell dark again. 

Dean rolled over and pressed his forehead against my shoulder. I ran my hand through his messy hair and smiled,  
"I definitely won." 

His head shot up to look me in the eye.  
"We should play again but see who wakes him up whilst he's on the sofa downstairs."

I laughed loudly but shook my head.  
"I think he's pissed off enough for one night." 

~~~


	16. Birthday Party

Seth's P.O.V

~~~

I woke up and instantly stretched my arm across the bed to touch Dean, but I was met with empty sheets. Light poured through the parted curtains and illuminated the messy room. With one eye screwed shut, I pulled my phone up in front of my face.

Happy Birthday Sethie! Call me later! Xx ~Mum

We goin' out later for your birthday, bud? ~Neville

Birthday? I looked up at the ceiling and counted on my fingers. Crap, I'd completely forgotten. Dean's absence suddenly grew heavy on my mind; he was never up early. What was he doing? 

A feeling of dread washed over me as pulled a pair of tracksuit bottoms on and made my way downstairs. I turned the corner to see Roman standing at the kitchen counter in his underwear. He was pawing at a shiny red bag with a label which read 'To Seth x'. 

Roman dipped his hand into the bag and contorted his face when he reached something. I studied his expression. He slowly lifted his arm, and dangling between his fingers was a sturdy looking pair of metal handcuffs. My jaw dropped and I let out a choked laugh.

Roman's head shot up and he turned to face me with the handcuffs still entangled in his fingers. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Hey, there's the birthday boy." Dean's voice grew as he approached from behind. His hand landed solidly on my back as he beamed across at me. Roman's eyes flickered between the gift and Dean. 

"Um... Dean?" Roman raised an eyebrow.

Dean stuck out his bottom jaw and paced over to Roman, snatching the cuffs from his grasp and shoving them back into the red bag. He then thrusted the bag into my chest, continuing to stare down Roman.

"You weren't supposed to see that. Did you... Did you look at anything else in the bag?" Dean folded his arms.

Roman huffed a laugh and pulled at his hair which was wrapped up in a bun.  
"No, I didn't. And I sure as hell don't wanna." 

My cheeks burnt as I peeked into the gift bag. Dean gave me a smouldering grin as he studied my reaction. I cleared my throat and looked back up at two men.

"Anyway, happy birthday, Seth!" Roman took a step forward and pulled me into a bear hug. His large arms engulfed my arms and torso, squeezing the air out of me.

"Thanks, Ro." I answered breathlessly. Over Roman's shoulder, I could see Dean standing with his arms crossed. He winked and glanced down at the bag in my hand. I bit my bottom lip and shook my head slowly.

When Roman eventually pulled away I regained my breath and turned towards Dean. He pulled me into a hug.  
"Happy birthday, hot stuff." He mumbled into my ear, moving his hands dangerously low on my back.  
I pulled away and give him a low-key smirk. 

"I've invited a couple of guys around later, nothing big, just to have a drink. Don't worry, Orton's not coming." Roman gave a quick smile and turned away from a scowling Dean. "Oh, and before I forget. I'm sure it's nothing compared to what Dean got you, but..." He reached back onto the table and retrieved a medium-sized black package.

"N'awr, thanks, Roman." I smiled warmly, ripping the paper off to reveal a thick leather jacket. I slipped it on over my bare chest and outstretched my arms. "I love it!" Roman chuckled as I wrapped an arm around his neck for another quick and less life-threatening hug.

Dean's mouth hung open slightly. His eyes darted around my chest and new jacket and he raised his arm to rub the back of his neck. I smirked,  
"What d'ya think, Dean?" I asked, pulling the collar up slightly. He clamped his mouth shut.

"Y-Yeah, it looks great." Dean forced out. I laughed and pulled it off, setting it down on the kitchen counter. 

"Who wants some coffee?" I rubbed my hands together and flicked a switch on the kettle.

~~

"Wait, wait, you what?" Dolph rushed between fits of laughter. His eyes were brimming with tears as he doubled over.

"He just jumped out at me, I didn't mean to knock the guy out!" Neville began laughing himself, holding his arms up in defence. Neville, Dolph and Finn had arrived three hours ago and we were all tipsy on Strongbow and Stella, sitting around the coffee table in the front room.

Finn placed yet another empty bottle shakily on the table and leaned back on his elbows.  
"We need to play a game or somethin'." He slurred. The others grumbled in agreement.

Neville raised his arm, took a swig of beer and the group waited in silence for him to finish.  
"Roman, truth or dare?" He peered over his glasses at the large Samoan. Roman pursed his lips before answering,  
"Dare." He raised an eyebrow. 

"Okay, I dare you, to let Dean knife dance on your hand." Neville giggled, taking another mouthful of alcohol. Roman's face dropped as he glanced at Dean who had already appeared with a sharp knife. 

"Put your hand on the table, bro." Dean smirked and readied the knife. Unwillingly, Roman complied. He spread out his long fingers and rested his hand face down on the wood. With a shaky hand, Dean slammed the knife down between his thumb and first finger. 

Roman gasped and glared at him. Dean laughed and moved between the next two, continuing back and forth.  
"See, I'm a pro!" Dean smiled widely, looking up at the group who were cringing. 

"Fuck!" Roman yelled as he yanked his hand away and shoved his forefinger into his mouth. "Dean, you motherfucker." 

The side of Dean's mouth curled down as he frowned at Roman.  
"Oops."   
The large man blinked across at Dean and then at me and smiled.  
"Finn, truth or dare?" 

My face dropped and I yanked open another can, knowing I'd probably need it. Finn cracked his neck and laughed lowly.

"Dare..." He tilted his head back and watched Roman with a challenging expression.  
"Finn, I dare you to kiss Seth." 

I choked on my drink and looked across at Dean who was shooting daggers at Roman. My eyes were dragged away from Dean as a hand wrapped around my neck. I was yanked backwards and held in place as a pair of lips pressed hungrily against mine.

I forced my eyes open to find Finn inches away from me with his eyes screwed shut. His tongue darted in my mouth, surprising me. Our alcohol stained lips moved together, but I felt nothing, nothing compared to when I kissed Dean.

"Alright, alright." Dean spat, throwing a pillow at us both, separating us. "You guys are grossing me out." 

Finn chuckled heartily and raised a bottle to his mouth. I wiped my mouth on the back of my sleeve and took a shaky breath. Dean sat scowling with his arms folded like a child. The group stared at Dean, confused. 

~~

After another half an hour, everyone barring Roman, Dean and I had left. Roman was standing at the front door, waving Dolph off.

"Truth or dare?" Dean appeared behind me. I jumped slightly and turned to face him.

"Truth." I smirked, purposefully answering the opposite of what he wanted. Dean sighed,

"Fine. If I were to dare you to do something, would you do it?" He grinned at his own cunningness. My eyes creased and I took a step towards him,  
"Yes." 

Mischievousness glinted in his eyes.  
"Good. Then I dare you to get your ass onto that bed upstairs."

~~~


	17. Swapping Shirts

Seth's P.O.V

~~~

"Go and get rid of Roman for half an hour." Dean's voice was raspy in my ear. His breath smelt of alcohol and mixed with mine as he exhaled over my face. I skipped over to Roman who was still at the front door talking to Dolph.

"Sure he's okay? He was acting a little strange-" Dolph stood with his arms folded facing Roman and an inquisitive expression plastered on his face. I approached Roman from behind and threw an arm over his shoulder. My mind raced as I realised how unprepared I was for the following statement.

"Hey, uh, it's Dean... He's got..." I shook my hand around in front of me to try and spur on any words which currently refused to leave my mouth, "Food poisoning. Or something." I finished, exhaling forcefully.

Roman raised an eyebrow to look at Dolph who frowned and shifted on his feet.  
"Is that why he was acting so weird earlier?" The blonde man asked. My eyes widened and I looked at the floor.

"Yeah! Yeah, I think so. Anyway, Roman he needs antacids and other... Medication stuff. The store on the other side of town should still be open, here's your keys and jacket." I thrusted them into his chest and spun him around, pushing him towards his car.

Roman shrugged away from my hands and peered angrily over his shoulder. He studied my face and composure, clearly questioning my actions.

"I'll come with ya." Dolph dove into the passenger's seat. Roman smiled at him and nodded his head before climbing into the car. As it pulled out of the drive, Roman stared me down. I knew he could see right through me, but I didn't care. He was gone and Dean and I were alone.

I stepped back into the house and the door closed behind me. Two hands spun me around.  
"Is he gone?" Dean grumbled whilst tucking my hair behind my ear. My arousal was clear and I shifted uncomfortably.  
"Yeah, I told him you had food-poisoning." I smiled down at the floor. Dean placed a finger on my chin and lifted my head to look him in the eyes. I felt my cheeks flush at the intimacy.

"You should get outta the habit of looking down when you smile 'cause you look amazing. And when you look down I don't get to see you." The words flowed from Dean's lips and I stared intently at his mouth, completely hypnotised. The corner of his lips curled up as he smirked. 

"We better do something to balance out how soppy I'm being." His words knocked the breath out of my lungs. "Upstairs." His eyes flickered to the staircase and I turned to move towards them. I heard Dean clear his throat.

"You're going to need this." He held the red gift bag in his outstretched arm. I swallowed dryly and took it from him, darting up the stairs. 

When I reached the bedroom, I was unsure of what to do. I tried sitting on the bed, standing and pacing about but all felt unnatural. Before I had time to decide, the door creaked open and Dean slipped in. He hummed something which vaguely resembled 'Happy Birthday' as he paced towards me. 

His two large hands pushed me down onto the bed and he hovered above me with a leg either side. Automatically, my hands raised to explore his muscular body, but were grasped tightly and pulled above my head. 

The sound of a metal chain made my eyes widen. I struggled against his grip but before I could protest, he had pulled the cuffs from his back pocket and had clicked them into place behind the headboard. When I pulled at them, Dean simply tutted.

"There's no use in struggling, that shit was expensive, it ain't gonna break easy."   
His hair was untamed and fell over his face as his eyes ravished over my helpless self with a certain animality. His chest heaved at the sight of me. I angled my hips upwards as the tension in my lower stomach became too much. 

"Come on, Dean, please. You have to do something," I whined, "It's my birthday." I pouted, earning a loud laugh from the man before me. He reached for his phone and held it in front of my face. The clock read '00:07AM'.

"It's not your birthday anymore. Which means I don't have to do anything." His tongue darted out slightly as he grinned down at me writhing on the bed. The metal of the handcuffs was digging into my wrists and so I stopped struggling to relieve them. 

Dean began stripping down and stopped when he was in his underwear. He grabbed the hem of my shirt to pull it over my head before remembering my restrictions. He shrugged and ripped the material of my shirt down the middle. 

I hissed and he laughed.  
"I'll buy you a fuckin' new shirt tomorrow." 

Dean mounted the bed and swung a leg over mine, straddling my waist. He rested his weight on my crotch and lower stomach and I gritted my teeth at the contact.

"This might be hard to cover up if Roman comes back to see you handcuffed to the bed." He licked his lips. I bucked my hips up and his hands flew to my stomach to steady himself. "Do you really think you're in a position to make decisions like that?" 

I smirked at his authority but arched my back. Dean chuckled and began to grind his hips down onto mine slowly. I breathed shakily and tensed my stomach muscles. Dean noticed and traced the lines of my abs with his fingers.

I watched Dean's focused face as he picked up the speed. The chains tightened as I craved to reach out and touch him. I growled in frustration to the satisfaction of Dean. 

Without warning, Dean hopped off and sat back onto the bed. He admired the bulge in my jeans before yanking them down along with my underwear. My breathing was heavy as my boner sprung free. Dean grabbed my length in his hand and pumped it a couple of times.

My hips bucked forward a few times. I screwed my eyes shut and threw my head back as I grew close to my release. A lack of contact made my head snap back up. Dean smirked evilly across at me.

"I swear to god Ambrose, as soon as these handcuffs come off..." I growled across at an overly-amused Dean. He seemed thoughtful as he glanced at the bedside table.

"Well now you've got me excited." He spoke through his teeth. Dean stretched over me and grabbed a silver key. He hesitated slightly before pushing it into the lock.

I gazed up at him patiently. As soon as the key turned, I grabbed him and pinned him down onto the bed. He smiled incredulously and threw the key onto the floor.

"You're in for it now, you kinky motherfucker." I grinned down at Dean. I effortlessly teared the material of his underwear, releasing his cock. He closed his eyes and tensed up his forehead. 

Without warning him, I slammed into him. His eyes shot open and he grabbed my shoulders, digging his nails into my skin.  
"Fuck, Seth." He bit his lip.  
I thrusted my hips back and forth roughly, relieving my angst from Dean's teasing. I pushed further and further in, filling him completely.

Our groans and cussing filled the room as we both came close. Dean gritted his teeth and grasped my waist, pulling me closer to him. My movements became sloppy as I forced a couple more thrusts. I fell forwards onto his chest as the tension spilled over and riveted through my body.

I moaned out Dean's name as he pulled at my hair, coming down from his own high. Riding through our orgasms, I continued to push myself into him.

When I pulled out I collapsed next to him. We both tried to catch our breath as I observed the cuffs which still hung from one of my wrists. Dean huffed breathlessly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Wow." He managed to heave between breaths. I laughed in response and rolled onto my front, resting my head on the side to look at him. When he turned to look at me, his warm eyes bore into mine. "Definitely making you mad more often." 

I punched his arm softly, giggling. The front door opened downstairs and both of our heads shot up. We looked at each other in panic and jumped up, still out of breath. We scrambled, throwing on our clothes which were scattered on the floor.

Dean hopped down the stairs first and I followed soon after.  
"Where's my headache tablets?" Dean asked unconvincingly as his eyes scanned Roman's empty hands. Roman raised an eyebrow,  
"Seth told me you had food poisoning. And I didn't get you any tablets. I know that's not why you wanted me outta the house."

I gulped and shifted on my feet.   
"I don't know what you mean." Dean pushed further, refusing to admit. Roman folded his arms and widened his stance,  
"Oh yeah? Why is it then, that you guys have swapped shirts?"

Dean and I glanced down at our chests and Dean sighed,  
"Ah, Shit." 

~~~


	18. I Love You

Seth's P.O.V

~~~

I woke with a start when something beneath me shifted. The two boys were sprawled out on the floor around me, and I had been resting my head on Roman's leg until he moved. 

Roman mumbled in his sleep between snores and kicked out his other foot which collided with the side of Dean's face. Dean contorted his face and pawed at Roman's leg. I smiled tiredly at the two before sitting up.

Two curled legs appeared around me and an arm wrapped slowly around my waist.  
"Mornin'." Dean's hoarse voice spoke into my back. He rested his forehead between my shoulder blades.

I yawned and flexed before replying.  
"Good morning."

Dean rolled back onto the floor, his arms wrapped securely around my chest. I was dragged backwards and landed softly by his side. He hugged me tightly.

I inhaled deeply and took in his scent, tracing my fingers along his shoulders to rest behind his neck. Dean's eyes wandered over my face, studying each feature in detail with a small smile playing on his lips.

"What?" I questioned his smug grin. He huffed a breath of air over my face.  
"Nothing. Just I'm no morning person, but you make mornings bearable." 

I entangled my legs with his and glanced downwards. His hand rose to my chin and forced my eyes up to meet his.  
"What'd I say about looking away when you smile, huh?" 

Lost in his words, I leaned into a kiss. One of his large hands held the side of my face as he softly bit my bottom lip. I breathed heavily into the kiss before he pulled away. 

His eyes flickered to Roman who still lay asleep and snoring behind me. Dean flashed a grin and shook his head.  
"Loud fucker. Do you want some breakfast?" 

~~

The smell of pancakes drifted through the open door as Dean cooked breakfast for the three of us. I heard Roman groan and sit up from the array of blankets and pillows on the floor.

He sat upright and I let out a short burst of laughter. His hair was like a mane, sticking out at all angles. Roman pulled a huffy face and tied it back into a tight bun.

"Where's Deano?" He spoke with a groggy morning voice. As if on cue, a loud crash followed by a muffled 'fuck' sounded from the kitchen. I closed my eyes and sighed.

I stumbled out of the makeshift bed. When I reached the doorway to the kitchen, Dean glanced up at me from the floor.

"I dropped the eggs." He said as if it weren't obvious. "Eggs, of all the frickin' vegetables."

My mouth fell open slightly as I stated at him in confusion.  
"V... Vegetables? Dean, eggs aren't vegetables." 

Dean blinked up at me. We stared at each other in silence for a minute or so before I dropped to my knees and helped him clean up the mess.  
"I don't get it, if they're not vegetables then-" Dean started again. I simply had to look back up to silence him. He bit his lip and continued cleaning. When I glanced back across at him, I couldn't help but laugh. 

"I made you pancakes and coffee." Dean spoke sweetly with a wide smile. I compared how he was acting now to how he acted in the bedroom last night but promptly shook the thought out of my head. 

"Thank you, Dean. These look great." I grabbed the plate and cup and smiled at him before taking them to the front room. 

Roman was scrolling through his phone and swiftly looked up when he smelt the food. Dean entered shortly after me and handed Roman a crowded plate of food. He wasted no time in clearing it.

Roman gulped down his steaming coffee before placing the mug on the table. He pulled Dean into a headlock.  
"That was awesome, thanks Deano." He ruffled the struggling man's hair. Dean pulled himself away and attempted to give a menacing glare to Roman, but only managed a bashful smile. 

"You're welcome, but if you touch me again I'm going to shave your head in your sleep." Dean spoke with a misleading smile. Roman laughed lowly but kept his distance.

I picked up the TV remote and flicked through several channels. I paused when a familiar show flashed onto the screen.

"Parks and Rec! Leave it on!" Dean practically squealed. I laughed and threw the remote down, crawling onto the sofa next to Dean. Roman rested his arm across the back of the chair and we all sat watching the television, laughing occasionally.

I caught myself staring at Dean. When his mouth lifted to smile and laugh, I found myself smiling and laughing too. I couldn't look away. He turned his head and stared at me with a smile.

"Do I have something on my face?" He cocked his head to the right. I laughed, keeping eye contact with him,  
"No, you don't." 

He reached forwards and pulled me into another kiss. Roman noticed and smiled but focused back on the TV. Dean's eyes were closed softly in concentration as he slowly moved his mouth against mine.

I placed my hands on his hard chest and grabbed his shirt in my fist. Dean grinned into the kiss and I fell back slightly. His eyes remained on my mouth and his lips puckered,  
"I love you." 

My hand found his and our fingers interlaced tightly. I pushed his fringe out of his face and laughed when it fell straight back.  
"I love you, too." 

~~~

A/N: Hey guys! I really hope you enjoyed Anyone But You! I will be writing another story in the foreseeable future, but for now, this is the end of this story! Thank you all so so much for reading and voting and commenting ❤️


End file.
